Location detection and determination can be useful for tracking both people and objects. Location detection within the confines of a building can be difficult to achieve with accuracy. That is, for example, some of the more common methods of location determination are not available or accurate within buildings.
GPS signals typically attenuate when passing through the walls of a building, and typically, do not provide accurate location estimations. Location detection methods that involve triangulation of electromagnetic signals from multiple sources can be expensive, and difficult to implement.
Location detection can be used for aiding in the monitoring of aging, sick or handicapped persons. For example, based on the estimated location of a person within a room of a home, a determination can be made whether the person slipped on fallen. That is, for example, a different determination can be made if a person has slipped and fallen in a bedroom versus a shower.
It is desirable to have a location detection system and method that in operable indoors, is accurate, simple and inexpensive. Additionally, it is desirable that the system and method be scalable for estimating the locations of multiple people and/or objects. Lastly, in the pursuit of simplicity, it is desirable that the system and method impose a zero or negligible computational burden on the unit in which the location is being determined.